Azkaban
by Kaorugloomy
Summary: Hermione odió con toda su alma aquella asquerosa isla llamada Azkaban.


**Disclaimer. **

Los personajes de este fic le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

**oOo**

**Azkaban**

Hermione odio con toda su alma aquella isla nada más pisarla y no era por la arena blanca del color de los huesos molidos, ni por la enorme construcción que se alzaba delante de ellos amenazadora, tampoco por la brisa fría que se le clavaba en la piel como miles de agujas sino más bien se debía a la horripilante sensación de absoluta desesperanza que la invadió nada más dejar el barco y notaba que no era la única sintiéndose así, sus compañeros también se habían quedado petrificados al llegar hasta la orilla, no sabía porque el capitán Voldemort había mandado a un puñado de adolescentes inexpertos para cumplir la parte de la misión más importante: sacar de sus celdas a sus compañeros capturados. En otras circunstancias su señor no habría arriesgado a toda la tripulación para salvar a unos cuantos idiotas que se hubieran dejado capturar por la marina pero en esa ocasión a quienes habían apresado no eran piratas cualquiera, se trataba de su segundo al mando y algunos de los miembros de su círculo más cercano.

—Recuerden están en el séptimo piso sección a, el segundo al mando es nuestra máxima prioridad —dijo Hermione en voz baja.

El resto asintió con solemnidad, Draco a su derecha, Pansy a su izquierda y Theodore con Daphne detrás de ellos, todos iban disfrazados con los uniformes de la marina, ropa blanca con azul y una ridícula boina con el emblema del mar del norte. Ningúno de los que se encontraban al oeste de la prisión tenía aún el tatuaje que los identificaba con la tripulación del capitán Voldemort, aquél cráneo con una serpiente saliendo de su boca. Aún no eran mortífagos pero si cumplían con éxito la misión podrían serlo. Los cinco esperaron la señal para entrar.

**oOo**

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban conversando animadamente alrededor de un escritorio de cuero negro desde dónde vigilaban a su pasillo de prisioneros, ellos eran responsables del piso siete sección b, era donde se encontraban los criminales más peligrosos y por supuesto estaban orgullosos de ostentar esa posición. El más bajo de los dos marines sintió una mirada sobre él y levantó la vista para encontrarse con que un hombre de cabello negro y piel cetrina lo perforaba con sus ojos negros, oscuros como dos pozos hondos.

—¿Que tanto me miras? —preguntó el muchacho destilando odio en la voz.

Ronald Weasley sabía del profundo rencor que su camarada y mejor amigo Harry Potter les guardaba a los piratas de Voldemort, ellos habían sido los que mataron a sus padres así como también secuestraron a su amiga de la infancia Hermione Granger. Pero el pelirrojo quería aligerar el ambiente antes de que su amigo decidiera darle dos tiros en la cabeza a los prisioneros que se supone debían cuidar.

–Tal vez le gustas Harry —dijo su compañero con burla.

El pirata no se inmutó por aquel ridículo comentario y siguió observando al chico de ojos verdes. En cambio en la celda de a lado se escucho una carcajada desagradable.

—No seas imbecil Ron —replicó el pelinegro de mal humor.

—Relajate, solo era una broma —sonrió Ron y le puso una mano en el hombro a su amigo.

Fue en ese momento que se escucharon explosiones en la entrada principal que parecían venir de los cañones de un barco, segundos después la alarma comenzó a sonar por todo Azkaban. Los chicos se pusieron alerta y de inmediato desenfundaron sus espadas.

—Alerta de seguridad, estan atacando la prisión de Azkaban realizar el procedimiento de defensa número veintiocho —se escuchó por los altavoces instalados en las paredes.

—Quedate aquí, ire yo —dijo Harry de inmediato.

—¡Ni hablar! tú quedate aquí yo ire al frente —se quejó Ron.

Los muchachos se pusieron a discutir en medio del caos que se estaba formado. Severus se abstuvo de poner los ojos en blanco, aunque si lanzó un suspiro "los marines y su falta de sentido común" pensó.

**oOo**

Cuándo la alarma comenzó a sonar todos los músculos del cuerpo de la castaña se tensaron, un poco mas y tendrían que actuar.

—¡Mosmordre! —chilló una mujer cuya voz era reconocible para todos incluso a través del estruendo de los cañonazos y la alarma.

—Que hermosa la voz de tu tía Bellatrix —comentó Pansy sonriendo dirigiéndose a Draco.

—Cierra la boca —replicó el rubio.

—¡Mosmordre! —corearon el resto de los piratas.

La distracción estaba lista, era hora de entrar. Los cinco empuñaron sus espadas y corrieron al interior de la prisión por un hueco en la solida piedra negra del muro. Los adolescentes se encontraron con enormes pasillos llenos de celdas cuyos ocupantes gritaban exaltados. Encontaron las escaleras y comenzaron a subirlas rápidamente, en el quinto piso todos empezaron a resollar. No encontraron resistencia gracias a que la mayoría de los marines estaban al frente luchando y como estaba previsto solo un guardia custodiaba un pasillo de la prisión. Cada vez que topaban con alguno daban el saludo marcial al mismo tiempo y cuando se los devolvían seguían corriendo escaleras arriba.

Draco se atrasó un poco, los demás no le dieron importancia pues de los cinco era quién peor condición física tenía. Antes de llegar a la séptima planta, el rubio tomó de la mano a Hermione y tiró de ella.

—¿Que sucede? —murmuró la castaña con la voz extrangulada.

—Deja que ellos se ocupen del segundo al mando yo quiero ir por mi padre —dijo Draco.

—¿De que hablas Draco? ¡No seas ridículo! si desobedecemos las órdenes nos matarán —replicó Hermione.

—No te preocupes confío en que Theodore conseguira rescatar a su padre, aún no entiendo como puede ser el segundo al mando mi padre merece más ese puesto.

Los ojos color chocolate brillaron en la penumbra, mala señal.

—Escucha idiota mejor deja esas ideas de querer ser superior y apegate al plan —regaño ella arrugando la nariz.

—Entonces ire sólo, pensé que tal vez querrías rescatar a Severus quién seguramente estara junto a mi padre.

Hermione frunció el ceño pero después asintió, Draco conocía su debilidad. Severus fue quién la había cuidado desde que tenía memoria y si no les daba tiempo de sacarlo de esa desagradable isla seguramente se arrepentiría para siempre.

**oOo**

Los iris de color azul se enfocaron en dos figuras que se acercaban a toda prisa con las espadas levantadas, nunca los habia visto en su vida por lo que Ron se puso en guardia, enseguida el tipo rubio se abalanzó hacía él y se enzarzaron en una lucha de espadas.

—¡Dame las llaves de las celdas antes de que te mate! —gritó Draco.

Ron se rió y lanzó una estocada que el rubio esquivo con facilidad.

—¡Severus! —exclamo la voz de una mujer.

Aquel llamado distrajo un poco a Ron, fue entonces cuando Draco apunto la afilada hoja contra el cuerpo contrario, el pelirrojo soltó un alarido de dolor y retrocedió hasta la pared con la espada clavada en el hombro, su uniforme blanco manchandose de sangre.

—¡Draco las llaves, rápido! —indico Hermione.

El rubio forcejeó un poco con el pelirrojo pero consiguió arrebatarle las llaves del cinturón al marin y se las lanzó a Hermione que las atrapó enseguida.

—Primero libera a mi padre.

La castaña entorno los ojos pero le hizo caso, abrió la celda que estaba junto a la de Severus y de ella salió Lucius con su vestimenta negra, su largo cabello rubio y el tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo.

—Bien hecho, larguemonos de aquí —dijo el mayor de los rubios.

Draco corrió para ponerse delante de su padre, quería abrazarlo pero se contuvo, había demasiada gente. Mientras tanto Hermione se concentraba en liberar a Severus, el sonido de un arma al ser disparada hizo que la castaña tirara las llaves al piso de la impresión, Draco cayó al suelo con un gemido de dolor, se escucho un segundo disparo y en cuestión de segundos Lucius también se encontraba tirado. Ron apuntó entonces a la castaña, ella lo miro aterrada.

—Dudo que quieras disparale a la señorita Granger, Ronald Weasley —dijo Severus desde su celda.

—No digas tonterías asqueroso Mortífago —gruño Ron nervioso.

—Quitate la boina Hermione —volvio a hablar Severus.

Ella lo hizo y sus rizos castaños le cubrieron la espalda. Los ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Hermione, Hermione, Hermione... —murmuraba el pelirrojo.

—¿Quien es él Severus? ¿Porque me llamaste señorita Granger? —pregunto la castaña confundida.

Ningún pirata usaba nunca su apellido pues cuando abordaban el barco del capitán Voldemort sus raíces desaparecían. Severus la ignoro y en lugar de responder abrio la celda con las llaves que recogió del suelo, Ron había bajado el arma y las lágrimas empañaban su vista, la herida en su hombro habia provocando una gran pérdida de sangre y se sentía mareado. Con calma Severus se acercó al pelirrojo y le quitó el arma de las manos sin que el otro opusiera resistencia.

—¿Que demonios están haciendo? —cuestionó Pansy mirando la escena frente a sus ojos.

—Draco es un buen hijo —respondio Lucius levantandose del suelo sosteniendo su brazo herido.

—Ya lo creo que sí —respondio la chica con ironía— levántate Draco, larguemosnos de aquí antes de que vengan los marines.

Draco rompió su playera blanca y se hizo un torniquete en la pierna donde le había dado la bala y se levantó con ayuda de Pansy.

—¿Vienes? —preguntó Severus a la castaña.

Los iris color chocolate seguían clavados en los de color azul. Hermione se limpió una lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla.

—Adiós Ron, dale mi amor a Harry —susurro la castaña tan bajo que el pelirrojo tuvo que leerle los labios.

—Herm...ion...e —suspiro Ron antes de desmayarse.

La castaña camino junto a sus compañeros para poder salir de aquella isla asquerosa llamada Azkaban.

**oOo**

_N/A_

. Hola queridos lectores, espero que les haya gustado el fic. Lo estoy subiendo desde el móvil así que espero se vea bien. Todo lo que se sobre piratas lo he aprendido de One Piece y solo he visto los primeros 30 capítulos que no es mucho pero ojalá haber dado la impresión adecuada. ¡Besos!


End file.
